Devil's Dance Floor
by sailor-tin-foil
Summary: What the hell do you want, Malfoy? she asked, about to stand up. Before I realized what I was doing, my hand flew out and took her by the wrist, stopping her leave.You.


Hey there lovely readers! This is just something I wrote in an hour to pass time away before I go see a movie tonight! (and I'm putting off unpacking all my bloody clothes from Spring Break. bwahaha) Anyways, Hope you like it! It's a little OOC, but it was a fun write. REVIEWS ARE NECESSARY! (oh, and sorry for the possible misspelled words...)

I will never know exactly what it is that draws me to her. Like an unseen force, pulling me in. It could be her eyes, the cool brown orbs that look at me with such disdain. The way she bites her lip as I insult her bloodline. But those eyes, they never seem to leave mine, no matter what I say. So defiant. It's insane, thinking about her this way. Bloody stupid of me. But I can't seem to help myself. She's just sitting there, at her desk, her hand flying across parchment like a stream mid-spring. Graceful and swift. Flowing through each line with poise. She has no idea I'm watching, though. She never realizes the way I'm there, watching her movement as though I'm attending the ballet. What I wouldn't give to have her glance back at me. Tossing her auburn curls, her eyes fixing upon mine. Wait, what's she doing? She's actually looking back here?! Did I say something aloud again?

Her vibrant chocolate gaze collided with mine and my breath stole from my lungs. Should I say something to her? A witty pun or perhaps just smile? Think, dammit.  
"What are you staring at, Mudblood?"  
Dammit. I really can't help myself. There she goes, biting her lip, her eyes suddenly venemous. Though even through the laughter of my peers, she keeps looking. Her eyes daring me to say something else. But we both know I can't. I'd probably give something important away...  
The bell tolled in the distance and the class began to gather their things. I tried to get all of my books together as slowly as possible, so I might be able to walk behind her and watch her for a few more moments before lunch. But to my surprise, as I looked up to see if she had already left, I found that we were the only two in the classroom. Where were her little boy toys? I can't believe they'd leave her alone for a fraction of a second, nevertheless with ME.

She began to make her way towards me, and I had to snap myself out of the transe her soft swaying curls put upon me. She stopped a few feet away and just stared, her eyes soft around the edges, making my knees weak. Then she parted her perfectly delectable lips and inhaled. She was going to speak to me? Alone? I listened intently for her next words, hardly able to keep myself from running at her and snogging her to within an inch of her life.

Her breath began to speak  
As she stood right in front of me  
The colour of her eyes  
Were the colour of insanity  
Crushed beneath her wave  
Like a ship, I could not reach her shore  
We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor

"Why don't you do us all a favor and jump off the astrology tower, Malfoy."  
Dammit. In my shock I almost forgot a comeback.  
"Only if you shave your mustache, Granger."

What the hell kind of comeback was that? She didn't have a mustache. She was perfect. Bloody hell, I was losing my touch. She just made a face at me before walking away, though, so I didn't have to worry about making up another one. I gathered up my books and darted out the door, making my way as quickly as possible towards the Great Hall. As I entered, the story my teasing Granger had already spread through the table like wildfire. They cheered and slapped my hand and shoulder as usual. How boring. I sat down and began searching the Gryffindor table. There she was, flanked by the rest of the Golden Trio. They were talking and laughing with her. How I hate them. But then, she glanced my way. Our eyes met once more and in an instant, I realized that hers held no malice. She just grinned that slight smile, where only the right side of her lip curls. Amazing. I smiled back before Goyle took my attention by eating half my bloody lunch. When I was done hexing him, I looked back to her, but Potter held her in conversation now.

Dammit. How I love the little games we play.

Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor

Winter approached too soon. I hate the cold. But it didn't stop me from walking out onto the grounds every day to watch her study. The way her hair ripples across her shoulder and veils the other side of her face. Though never the side I'm looking at, thankfully. The way she nibbles the tip of her quil as she thinks. I sat across the open common area and watched her, every day. Even if it was bloody snowing. One day, though, I couldn't take it anymore. She was alone for once, her little bodyguards busy with quidditch practice and all. All alone in the cold. Now, can't have that, can we?

Before I knew what I was doing, I had made my way to her, plopping myself down gracefully beside her, my ass getting completely soaked through my cloak due to the pile of snow I hadn't seen. Smooth. Nevertheless.  
"I'm too busy to deal with you right now..." she murmmered, never taking her eyes from the book in her lap. I scooted slightly closer to her, just to feel the heat radiating from her shoulder.  
"Now now, no need to be rude with me, Granger." Good, I sounded confident. That's a start. She put down her quil, closed her book, and stared at me.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, about to stand up. Before I realized what I was doing, my hand flew out and took her by the wrist, stopping her leave.

"You." Bloody hell, I know I just said that aloud. Her face tightened with confusion then relaxed with realization. Then, to my horror, became angry.

"Will you stop fooling around? You're such an ass."

Dammit. I finally told her I wanted her and this is her response?! I think not! Sure, I teased her to no end and was just downright awful to her in public, but seriously, how could she turn me down like that?

"I'm not joking, Granger. But if you don't want me, fine. Go back to your bloody studying and boring life. I just thought you'd like to have a little fun, that's all." I said, letting her wrist go and standing up. Then, to my greatest suprise yet, I felt her hand snake around MY wrist. I looked back to her. She was studying me intently, trying to figure out if I were actually serious for once. My other hand reached out and stroked her cheek softly. Letting her know that it was alright.  
"I'm not going to harm you, Granger."

Pressed against her face  
I could feel her insecurity  
Her mother'd been a drunk  
And her father was obscurity  
But nothin' ever came  
From a life that was a simple one  
So pull yourself together girl  
And have a little fun

She nodded. Her eyes looked into mine, and the effect, for the first time, was truly unsettling. It was like looking into my soul. As though she were reading me like the many books she clung to. I smiled the nicest smile I could muster (which, I'm told, is frightfully creepy) but she seemed to like it. Wow. She slipped her hand from my wrist and into my palm. I clasped my fingers around hers and she smiled. How strangely easy this all was. Hmmm. Almost too easy. Oh well.

"Now what?" I asked, unsure what to do next, since I had never imagined getting this far.

"Come with me," she whispered, and led me back into the building. I followed like a man possesed as she drug me through corridor after corridor, finally ending up somewhere near the fourth floor classrooms and the statue of Lurpe the Lonely. She pulled me behind a tapestry and into a hidden alcove.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" I asked, trying not to sound annoyed that at the fact that I just had to climb up innumerable amounts of stairs.

"Does it matter?" It was dark in the alcove, but I could sense her smile. I could just barely make out her figure against the wall, watching me.

Well she took me by the hand  
I could see she was a fiery one  
Her legs ran all the way  
Up to heaven and past Avalon  
Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store  
She said come with me now  
On the Devil's Dance Floor

I reached forward, groping the cold stone for her hand. She found mine and our fingers laced together. Her hand fit so perfectly in mine. Just like I had always imagined. Amazing. My thumb ran softly across her pale flesh. She was so soft. Her scent was thrilling. A sort of floral and fruit. Like the beginning of spring. She was so lovely. So bloody appetizing.

"Hermione?" I have never said her name aloud before, well, not with anyone around that is. It felt electric, rolling off of my tongue.

"Draco." The sound of my name floating on her voice sent chills through my spine. I shouldn't be here with her. It could ruin my whole reputation. But what else could I do? I couldn't leave, not after I'd gone this far. There was nothing left to do but kiss her. I leaned forward, my free arm wrapping around her waist pulling her into me. Her free arm found its way to my neck. Her hand sifting through my hair. Her touch was extraordinary. It made me giddy. As though I'd been drinking champagne for hours. I could only imagine her kiss.

My lips found hers and it was brilliant. Everything seemed to stop and go faster at the same time.

The apple now is sweet  
Oh much sweeter than it ought to be  
Another little bite  
I don't think there is much hope for me  
The sweat beneath her brow  
Travels all the way  
An' headin' south  
This bleedin' heart's cryin'  
Cause there's no way out

She pulled me closer. There was no hope for me after this. It would be impossible to hide how I felt. To lie to everyone when I called her Mudblood in class. To see her nibble her lip and not shout out at the fact that I should be doing it for her. I pressed her harder against the wall and she groaned, sending my nervous system into a whirl. I don't have any idea how long we were there, but mid-kiss I could hear someone talking. Well, yelling.

"HERMIONE? We know you're around here, just scream or something!"

"Shut up, Ron, she probably can't speak. The bastard's probably hexed her or something! But too bad for him he's still around! When I get my hands on him, I swear he'll wish he'd never been born!"

Dammit. The prats thought I was killing her or something. But how did they know where she was? Or the fact that I was with her? Oh well, maybe they won't find us and we can just keep right along snogging. Wrong. She kissed me one last time, chaste and quick. Before muttering "sorry" and pushing me out from behind the tapestry.

"Get your bloody hands off me, Malfoy! My GOD!"

I lay splattered on the floor, shocked out of my mind. She raised her eyebrows, suggestively, and I had to get myself together to play along.  
"Like I'd want YOU, Mudblood. Get your head out of the damn clouds."

"Hermione?! I looked over and saw the two dumbasses running towards us. Potter already had his wand at the ready, stuffing an ancient piece of parchment into his pocket. He's so stupid. Carrying around old paper. What a wanker. Shit. Forgot about the wand, though. I quickly took mine out and pointed it at him.

"Harry! Ron!" I watched her run to Potter and throw her arms around him. The sight almost setting me into a downspiral of hate and anger. It took everything not to hex the bastard. He hugged her back.

"You ok 'Mione?" he asked, trying to play the hero again.

"I'm fine, now. Just get me out of here." Weasel took her by the arm and started leading her back down the hall.

"I swear, if you bother her again, Malfoy, I'll kill you." Potter was all venting and trying to look scary. Psh. All he ever does is piss me off. I watched him turn his back and catch up to the other two. Right as they turned the corner, she looked back at me. Our eyes collided again and she winked. I grinned, already planning out our next little "meeting".

God, how I love the games we play.

Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor

I don't own Harry Potter or the song Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly (which is an absolutely brilliant Irish rock band) so yea, hope you liked it! REVIEWS! PLEASE!

Catch you on the flip side!  
Sailor Tin Foil


End file.
